Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is a villain from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Cat R. Waul played Jafar in Leapladdin He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul Played Hans Gruber In Cat Hard (CoolZDane Animal Style) He Is A Terrorists Cat R. Waul played Percival McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (Julian Bernardino Style) He is an Australian poacher Cat R. Waul played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Rat 2 He is the Evil Peacock Cat R. Waul played Nizam in Prince Of Hollywood: The Sands Of Time He is an evil prince Cat R. Waul played Nigel in Rio (crushing2230 style) He is a parrot Cat R. Waul played Mr. Dewey in The Pagemaster (SuperDisneyFan15 Animal Style) He is a librarian Cat R. Waul played Scar in The Cat King He is a lion Cat R. Waul played Fredbear in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a Bear Cat R. Waul played Devil Kronk in The Meerkat's New Groove, The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove and The Meerkat's New School He is a devil Cat R. Waul played Razoul in Trampladdin He is a guard leader Cat R. Waul played Rothbart in The Fox Princess He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Prince John in Fievel Hood He is a lion Cat R. Waul played Makunga in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (HappyEnding912 Style) He is an evil lion and Zuba's rival Cat R. Waul played Judge Claude Frollo in He is a judge Cat R. Waul played Koontz in Stephen King's It (1990(animal style) He is a security guard Cat R. Waul played Pete in The Bernard Movie He is a cat Cat R. Waul played Sa'Luk in Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Cat R. Waul played The Horned King in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) Cat R. Waul played Human Mor'du in Brave (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) He is a prince Cat R. Waul played Jet in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an enemy of the Fire Nation Cat R. Waul played John Worthington Foulfellow in Sidnocchio He is a fox Cat R Waul played Abis Mal In Dodgerladdin 2 The Return of Scarface He is Jafar's new partner Cat R. Waul played Prince Achmed in Dudleyladdin He is a Prince Cat R. Waul Played Van Pelt In Jumanji (Looney Tunes Style) Cat R. Waul Played Zigzag in The Pig and the Bunny He is a sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Humbert the Huntsman in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He is a huntsman Cat R. Waul played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Leap Hood He is a wolf Cat R. Waul played Pinky in Rabbit-a-Doodle He is a fox Cat R. Waul played Fat Cat in Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers He is a cat Cat R. Waul played Gaston in Beauty and the Orangutan Cat R. Waul played Professor Ratigan in The Great Frog Detective He is a rat Cat R. Waul played Dr. Blowhole in The Invertebrates of Madagascar He is a dolpin Cat R. Waul played Ratchet in Animals (Robots) He is an Evil Robot Cat R. Waul played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Evil Rat Cat R. Waul played Rasputin in Vanessastasia He is a Sorcerer Cat R. Waul played Caveman Crash in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) He is a Caveman Cat R. Waul played Rat Capone in Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers He is a Rat Cat R. Waul played Labria in Animation Star Wars Portrayals: *A Nome Tail 2: Stinky Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Lord Shen *An Canal Famille Tail: Thumbelina Goes West Cat R. Waul is played by Japser *A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Dr. Facilier *A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Captain Hook *An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Ratigan *An Austrailian Tail: Cody Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Jafar *An American Tail: Hogarth Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Sykes *An American Tail: Christopher Robin Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Governor Ratcliffe *An American Tail: David Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Frollo *An American Tail 2: Phineas Goes West - Cat R. Waul is played by Rasputin *An American Tail: Shasta Goes West - Cat R. Waul is Played by Jareth the Goblin King *A Cartoon Tail: Tom Goes West - Cat R. Waul is Played by Shere Khan *In An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Chris1702 he is played by The Boss. Gallery: Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul in An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails Tumblr_mayzh7QKVT1rqi5sqo1_r1_1280.png fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2508.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2537.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2540.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2559.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3206.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3246.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3256.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg Cat R Waul.png Oliver and fievel rescue rangers villians 1.png Cat r waul by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7ozb0k.jpg The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg 1554130 1460584316910 full.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Villains from 1991 Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Villains Category:Universal Characters Category:Villains from 1992 Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Black Hat Customers Category:1991 Introductions Category:Gay